Tel est prit qui croyait prendre!
by stich29
Summary: euh, à lire après les deux autres. Enfin, allez voir et vous verrez.


Disclaimer : tout appartient aux créateurs de Code Lyoko mis à part Monia et l'histoire.

**Pour comprendre cette fic, il faut d'abord avoir lu mes deux précédentes fic, « et si on étais six... » et « un groupe de musique ? pourquoi pas... »**

OooOoOoOoOoOo

-Houa ! ah ! Yumi! T'as vu le nouveau, comment il est beau?!

-Ouais c'est clair. Trop craquant.

-Eh dire qu'il est dans ta classe !

-Eh oui, ma petite Monia. En plus, il est assis à côté de moi.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient de retour dans leur chambre après une « dure » journée de cours.

-Si je ne sortais pas déjà avec Théo,

-Et moi avec Ulrich...

-Merci pour nous !

Absorbées par leur conversation, les filles n'avaient pas entendu Ulrich et Théo entrer dans la pièce.

Bon, là je fais une petite intrusion dans l'histoire. J'imagine que vous n'avez absolument rien compris à ce qui se passe, qui est ce nouveau dont Monia et Yumi parlent ? Un petit retour en arrière s'impose.

Flash Back 

Yumi s'ennuyait en cours d'Anglais. Elle pensait à ses amis qui devaient s'amuser en cours d'Histoire, quand soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, et un garçon entra dans la classe. Le professeur prit la parole :

-Je vous présente votre nouveau camarade, Benjamin. Benjamin vient de Marseille et...

Le professeur continuait de parler mais Yumi ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était fascinée par le nouveau. Il était tellement beau ! Puis reprenant un peu conscience de la réalité, elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le regarder avec un air un peu idiot sur le visage.

-... tu vas aller t'asseoir à côté de Yumi au fond.

Le nouveau s'avançât jusqu'à Yumi qui enleva une partie de ses affaires de la table pour lui faire de la place.

-Salut !

Yumi rougit, pâlit, rougit à nouveau mais reprit ses esprits et parvint à bredouiller :

-Euh, s'lut.

-Moi c'est Benjamin, dit le nouveau en prenant place à côté d'elle. Toi c'est Yumi, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-C'est de quelle origine, Yumi ?

-...eh bien,

Yumi passa le reste du cours à faire connaissance avec Benjamin tout en pensant qu'encore une fois, elle pourrait rendre Sissi folle de jalousie. Puis, à la sortie, profitant de ce Benjamin parlait avec mme Hertz, elle se précipita sur Monia pour tout lui raconter. Monia, bien sûr voulu voir à quoi ressemblait Benjamin. Yumi le lui présenta donc. Ils passèrent toute la récréation à parler sous l'œil jaloux d'Ulrich et Théo.

****

**Là, c'est mieux comme ça j'imagine. C'est déjà un peu plus clair. Bon, je vous laisses lire la suite de mon histoire.**

****

-Eh, vous fâchez pas s'il vous plaît, intervint Monia avant que les deux garçons n'aient eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, on a bien le droit de regarder les beaux garçons de temps en temps non ?

-Ouais mais de là à dire que si tu sortais pas avec moi, tu tenterais bien ta chance avec lui, faut pas exagérer. Tu me déçois beaucoup Monia.

-Ulrich, je t'en prie écoutes-moi.

-....

-Si je l'ai dit, ça veux dire que c'est toi que je préfère jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

-Parce que si je l'aimais plus que toi, je t'aurais déjà larguée pour pouvoir avoir une chance avec lui. Et puis, tu sais que je t'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, ouais mais...

-Ben alors qu'est qui t'inquiète, le coupa Monia

Elle l'enlaça et frotta son menton contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Pendant que Monia et Ulrich se câlinaient, Théo se tourna vers Yumi :

-T'as pas quelque choses à me dire toi ?

-Euh si, bien sûr. Je t'aimes.

-Chais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à te croire.

Sur ce, laissons les et faisons un rapide petit saut jusqu'à la chambre d'Odd

-Bon ma princesse, **commença Odd en se tournant vers la fille assise sur son lit,** en gros, tu veux que je convainque les autres de te prendre dans notre groupe pour prouver à Sissi que tu n'es pas une gamine et que tu peux toi aussi fréquenter des « grands » ?

-Ben oui, **lui répondit Milly.** Sissi n'arrêtes pas de nous rabaisser Tamiya et moi alors si tu pouvais en parler à Yumi et Monia ?

-Pourquoi pas aux autres ?

-Parce que je sais que Monia fera ça pour moi et Yumi aussi. Et que si Yumi dit oui, Théo dira oui aussi. Si Monia dit oui, Ulrich dira oui aussi. Puis, il ne restera plus qu'à convaincre Jeremie et l'affaire est dans le sac.

-Bon, je vais faire ça pour toi. Demain, débrouilles-toi pour être sans cesse pas loin de Sissi. Nous, on arrivera et on vous demandera de faire les cœurs dans notre groupe. Et la, Sissi va piquer une crise mais je compte sur Monia pour la descendre OK ?

-D'accord. Merci Odd t'es génial ! **dit elle en se levant du lit ou elle était assise et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour faire une bise à Odd**, Bye on se voit demain à la récré.

****

**Bon, maintenant si on allait voir Jeremie ?**

****

-Aelita, je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé comment faire pour que Monia puisses aller voir ses parents tout en restant ici.

-Vraiment ? Mais comment, c'est impossible que Monia se trouvent à deux endroits en même temps !

-Mais si, on lui a découvert un nouveau pouvoir (**eh ouais encore un décidément, elle est pleine de ressources Monia**). Elle peut créer une goutte astrale (**un petit clin d'œil à une BD que j'adore : Witch.).**

-Oui, je sais ça, mais c'est comme pour Ulrich, les clones disparaissent au bout d'un moment.

-Eh bien, j'ai trouvé le moyen, en implantant au clone une puce spéciale juste sous la peau, sous le tatouage pour être précis, le clone dure beaucoup plus longtemps. Il dureras tant que toi tu vivras. Je l'ai relié à toi, cette puce. Exactement comme tu es reliée à XANA.

-C'est génial, mais il y a un point que tu vas éclaircir pour moi, le tatouage, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Ah, c'est vrai. Tu ne peux pas le voir étant donné qu'il est placé juste sur son omoplate gauche. C'est une tigresse. Mais ça je pense que tu t'en doutais, connaissant la passion de Monia pour ces animaux. Et il y a aussi l'étoile filante en bas du dos. Quoique, celui-là, Ulrich est le seul à l'avoir vu.

-Comment as-tu appris qu'elle avait un tatouage sur l'omoplate ?, demande Aelita suspicieuse, et légèrement jalouse.

-Eh bien, Aelita, sur Terre, nous avons ce qu'on appelle des piscines. Et, ensuite, nous y prenons des cours avec le collège. Donc, toute la classe a pu admirer le magnifique tatouage de Monia.

-Elle n'était pas habillée pour aller à la piscine ?

-Eh bien, pour se baigner dans la piscine, nous portons des maillots. Des shorts ou des slips pour les garçons et des sortes de sous-vêtements ou de justaucorps sans manches pour les filles. Et en général, ces maillots laissent voir le dos des filles, donc, j'ai vu son tatouage. Et tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à propos de Monia, elle sort avec Ulrich.

-Je ne m'inquiétais pas c'est juste que... euh... bon, XANA est plutôt calme en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui, Aelita c'est vrai mais là tu changes de sujet. Et, tu sais que j'adore parler avec toi, mais là, Jim va bientôt faire sa ronde et je dois aller chercher Théo. Donc, on va devoir se quitter jusqu'à demain. Et, si XANA se manifeste, prévient moi.

-C'est d'accord Jeremie. A demain.

****

**Bon, retournons dans la chambre des filles pour voir ce qui s'y passe.**

****

**Jeremie venait d'arriver dans la chambre des filles et discutait un peu avec les autre quand Odd arriva dans la chambre :**

-Eh, j'ai une faveur à vous demander Monia et Yumi,

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'on va te l'accorder ?

-Eh, bien, c'est pour aider Milly et Tamiya et pour faire enrager Sissi mais à part ça, je n'ai aucune bonne raison à te donner Yumi.

-Dis toujours tu m'intéresses, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que tu as trouvé pour la faire enrager la Miss Paillettes.

-Ben voilà, Sissi se moque de Milly et Tamiya parce qu'elles ne fréquentent pas les « grands », donc, elle aimerait que nous les acceptions dans le groupe pour faire les cœurs, Yumi ayant accepté de chanter avec Monia.

-En quoi ça va faire enrager Sissi ?

-Elle rêve de faire partie de notre groupe, et j'ai dit à Milly de se tenir toujours près de Sissi pendant la récré. Nous allons aller les voir. Sissi va évidemment se mêler de la conversation et là nous allons annoncer a nos deux journalistes en herbe, qu'elles font partie du groupe. Et Sissi va demander à Ulrich de s'en mêler et toi, Monia, tu vas l'envoyer magistralement balader et on aura la paix pendant un moment.

-Ouais, je suis partante ! Mais je veux être la seule à avoir le droit de l'envoyer balader.

-Et pourquoi tu serais la seule à envoyer Sissi balader, s'il te plaît Monia ?

-Parce qu'elle tourne autour de mon petit ami et que j'adore inventer des nouvelles vannes et comme sa tête m'inspire, faut que vous me laissiez la place, voilà pourquoi ma p'tite Yumi.

-Bon, d'accord. Maintenant les garçons, c'est pas que je veuille vous virer de la chambre mais Jim va bientôt arriver et s'il vous trouve ici, il va piquer une crise.

-Ouais, on a compris, on s'en va. Salut les filles, à demain.

****

**Bon, on va les laisser dormir et accélérer le temps jusqu'à demain.**

****

Debout les garçons, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours. Et après on a quelque chose de très important à faire. Donc, dépêchez-vous !

**Les filles sortirent de la chambre et se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours. Ulrich et Odd arrivèrent encore une fois en retard en cours, et essayèrent de rejoindre leur place discrètement. Théo avait choisi de s'asseoir à côté de Sissi pour essayer de faire en sorte que qu'elle n'en veuille pas trop à Monia quand celle-ci annoncerait aux deux filles qu'elles venaient d'être choisies pour faire partie de leur groupe. Yumi, quand à elle, était assise à côté de Benjamin et avait décidé qu'après tout, elle avait un petit ami formidable et que Benjamin ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, mais quand il s'assit à côté d'elle, elle oublia instantanément Théo. Le cours passa très rapidement pour tout le monde, excepté pour Théo, ce qui se comprend. A la récréation, ils sortirent tous de la classe, et allaient rejoindre Yumi pour ensuite parler à Milly et Tamiya quand Théo l'aperçût en grande conversation avec Benjamin. Il fut immédiatement pris d'une crise de jalousie, et se précipita sur eux. Il engagea la conversation avec Benjamin. Calmement au début, puis, la situation sembla dégénérer. Yumi était entre les deux garçons et essayait apparemment de calmer son petit ami quand Monia arriva et se mit à parler avec Benjamin.**

-Benjamin, tu ne devrais pas draguer Yumi. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première c'est qu'elle a un petit ami, et la seconde, c'est que pourquoi tu te contenterais de Yumi quand tu peux avoir une fille encore plus formidable.

-Tu parles de toi là ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je te trouves un peu prétentieuse. Même si je convient que tu es vraiment une fille formidable. Et j'accepte de sortir avec toi.

-Euh, ben en fait c'était pas du tout prétentieux vu que je parlais pas de moi, et qu'en plus j'ai déjà un petit ami. Remarque, même si j'en avais pas, je sortirais pas avec toi. (**Et ouais, Monia, la reine du tact. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut être subtile quand elle veut**.) Je parlais de cette fille, **dit-elle en montrant du doigt un silhouette brune qui se pavanait devant deux silhouettes légèrement plus petites.** Elle s'appelle Sissi, et c'est une fille formidable. Tu devrais essayer de la connaître. Bon, on te laisse on a quelque chose de très important à faire. Bye.

**Les autres avaient entendus la conversation et Yumi avait compris que Monia faisait ça pour son bien. Donc, elle ne la rabroua pas, et ne lui fit aucune remarque. Mais Odd, lui, ne se fit pas prier.**

-Ben dis donc, Monia, quand tu veux tu peux être très subtile. Lui annoncer comme ça que tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui. Ca a du lui faire un choc, le pauvre. Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'il fréquente Sissi ?

-Pour me faire pardonner de ce que je vais lui dire. Bon, taisez-vous et laissez faire la star. Oh, Milly, Tamiya, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Elle va vous annoncer que vous ne faites pas partie du groupe et qu'elles m'ont choisies pour ça. N'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien, non Sissi. Nous venons plutôt leur dire que nous acceptons qu'elles fassent partie du groupe, et que toi tu es recalée.

-QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!! Mais ce sont des gamines !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Oui, mais tu vois, Sissi, quand tu te seras fait greffer un deuxième neurone et que tu auras arrangé ta coupe de cheveux, peut-être qu'on pourra réfléchir à ton intégration dans notre groupe.

-Pff, alors c'est à cause de ma coupe de cheveux ? Ulrich chéri, tu trouves que mes cheveux sont mal coiffés ?

-Eh bien...

-Sissi, Ulrich n'est pas ton petit ami donc tu n'as pas à l'appeler Ulrich chéri. Ce privilège m'est réservé. Et pour ce qui est de tes cheveux...

****

**Je crois que là je fais vraiment passer Monia pour une peste, non ? Mais bon, Sissi mérite que quelqu'un la surpasse, même sur ce terrain là.**

****

-Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir des cheveux aussi parfaits que les tiens. Et si il arrivait quelque chose à tes cheveux, tu abandonnerait le groupe ?

-Il n'arrivera jamais rien à mes cheveux. Et si il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit, le coupable comprendrait très vite qui est Monia Williams, ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons et en entraînant ses amis.

-Monia Williams n'est qu'une petite prétentieuse dont les cheveux vont avoir de sérieux problèmes. Vous deux, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses deux « amis », trouvez-moi toute la boue et toute la saleté que vous trouverez et mettez-là dans une bassine. Ensuite, vous irez placer cette bassine sur la porte entrebâillée de la salle de physique. Je sais que Monia entre toujours la première en cours. Elle va regretter d'avoir refusé ma participation au groupe.

****

**Bon, j'imagine que vous avez compris ce qui va se passer ? Non ? Ben je vous laisse découvrir.**

****

Monia était la première devant la salle de physique. Quand Mme Hertz l'y autorisa, elle poussa la porte de la salle et entra. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil comme à son habitude, mais là, une bassine pleine de boue et de...(**vous préférez pas savoir à mon avis**) lui tomba sur la tête. Sissi était déjà entrée en cours. Elle se planta devant Monia, un appareil à la main, et allait prendre une photo qui aurait à coup sûr, fait la une du journal du collège, quand soudain, Yumi, qui avait cours dans la salle juste à côté, s'interposa.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Pousses-toi Yumi. Laisse moi savourer mon triomphe.

-Elle à raison Yumi, pousses-toi.

-Mais Monia, tu vas la laisser te prendre en photo ?

-Pousses-toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Yumi, obéissant à Monia, s'écarta et regarda son amie. Elle comprit très vite que Sissi avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en voyant les yeux dorés de Monia virer au mauve. Elle se tourna vers Sissi et vit l'appareil qu'elle avait entre les mains s'élever dans les airs sous le regard horrifié de Sissi qui visiblement ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Puis, l'appareils se fracassa sur le mur. Ensuite, Hervé et Nicolas furent soulevés dans les airs à leur tour et cloués au mur par une table venue se planter dedans. Puis, tout le monde put voir Monia s'élever dans les airs et sa peau changer de couleur. Virer au blanc strié de noir, un queue sortir de son pantalon et des griffes de ses mains. Elle se posa en douceur sur le sol et allait à coup sur se jeter sur Sissi quand une explosion les projetas tous hors de la pièce.

****

**Ouais, elle est vraiment énervée là Monia. Il y a deux choses auxquelles Monia ne supporte pas qu'on touche. La première c'est Ulrich, et la deuxième c'est ses cheveux. Et là, Sissi, a fait les deux. D'abord le Ulrich chéri qui a bien énervé Monia à la récréation et là, la bassine de... (restons polis quand même) sur les cheveux, c'est trop.**

****

Monia reprit immédiatement son apparence normale, ses cheveux étaient à nouveaux propres. Sissi la regardait comme si elle était un monstre. Mais Monia s'en fichait visiblement. Elle se releva et rentra dans la classe. La petite bouteille de gaz qui servait aux expériences venait d'exploser. La jeune fille se tourna vers ses amis et un simple regard lui apprit qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. XANA venait de lancer une attaque. Ulrich, Théo, Odd, Jérémie , Yumi et Monia se précipitèrent vers la cour de récréation. Ils venaient de dépasser la cantine quand celle-ci explosa à son tour. Ils sortirent dans le par cet empruntant le passage, se rendirent à l'usine. Jérémie s'installa devant son ordinateur et les autres se groupèrent autour de lui. Il contacta Aelita qui confirma immédiatement leurs craintes.

-Jérémie, une tour a été activée dans le territoire de la forêt. J'y suis là. Dépêchez vous s'il vous plaît.

-Je te les envoie tout de suite. Vous avez entendu ? Tous aux scanners.

Une fois dans la salle des scanners, ils entrèrent chacun dans le leur. Puis, ils se retrouvèrent sur Lyoko. Malheureusement, Jérémie avait fait une erreur de calcul et Monia se retrouva au sommet d'un arbre, ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter encore plus sa colère.

-Jérémie ! La prochaine fois, tu as intérêt à te débrouiller pour me matérialiser ailleurs que dans un arbre ! Sinon, je sens que je vais faire une bêtise !

-Bon, Monia, quand t'auras fini, tu pourras peut-être venir nous aider parce que là, on va pas tenir longtemps.

En effet, pendant que Monia criait après Jérémie, les autres, au sol, avaient été attaqués par un comité d'accueil très bien garni composé de trois mégatanks, une dizaine de frôlions, et une quinzaine de Blocks. Sans oublier les Krabes et les Kankrelats qui arrivaient.

-Ca va, y a pas le feu !

Et elle descendit de son arbre. Elle fit aussitôt exploser trois frôlions, Pris un mégatank par surprise et enflamma cinq Blocks. Ulrich s'occupa du deuxième mégatank, Yumi de cinq frôlions, Théo de quatre Blocks, et Odd du dernier mégatank. Puis, Ulrich et Monia se dédoublèrent et leurs clones firent exploser les monstres qui restaient. Puis, Monia, Yumi et Aelita (qui les avait rejoint entre temps) combinèrent leurs pouvoirs psychiques pour créer une faille qui les séparait des monstres restants. Ensembles, ils couraient vers la tour, quand un nouveau monstre, un loup virtuel, se précipita sur Yumi. Théo s'interposa, et transperca le loup avec son sabre.

-Les gars.

-Oui Odd ?

-On ferait mieux de se méfier.

-Mais non, il y en avait qu'un.

-Les loups, ça se déplace toujours en meute.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attends, on y va.

Il se précipitèrent vers la tour. Arrivés au pied, ils se rendirent compte qu'Odd avait raison. La meute les attendaient.

-Faites très attention. Dans la bataille de tout à l'heure, Pdd, t'as perdu 50 points de vie, Théo 60, Yumi, 40 Ulrich 20 et Monia, euh, zéro.

-Merci du conseil Jérémie.

-J'ai lu quelque chose sur les loups un jour. Ils choisissent une proie parmis plein d'autres et ne la lâchent pas. En général, ils choisissent la plus faible. En l'occurrence, Aelita.

-J'ai une idée.

-On t'écoutes Odd.

-Monia, tu as encore tous tes points de vie. Tu vas faire semblant de boiter pour les attirer vers toi pendant que nous on escorte Aelita jusqu'à la tour.

-D'accord. J'y vais.

Et elle fit demi-tour et parti en courant et en boitant. Le plan d'Odd marcha à merveilles. Les loups se précipitèrent sur Monia qui les attira loin de la tour. Au moment où Aelita pénétrait à l'intérieur, Monia se retourna et s'éleva dans les airs. Puis, elle commença à bombarder les loups de boules de feu. Aelita entra le code et le retour en arrière s'oppéra.

Monia était la première devant la salle de physique. Quand Mme Hertz l'y autorisa, elle poussa la porte de la salle. Mais, au lieu d'y entrer, elle poussa la bassine qui allait tomber sur le sol vers Sissi, d façon à ce que celle-ci soit toute éclaboussée par....(une sorte de mélange d'excréments d'animaux, de boue et de farine.) Mme Hertz se tourna vers ses élèves en leur demandant qui était l'auteur de cette stupide plaisanterie. Monia répondit :

-Il ne peut qu'y avoir que trois personnes à avoir pu le faire. Sissi, Hervé et Nicolas. C'étaient les seuls à être dans la classe avant la sonnerie. Donc par conséquent...

-Sissi, allez vous laver immédiatement. Nous parlerons de cela après.

Au moment où la brunette passait devant Monia, on entendit cette dernière murmurer :

-Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

Et éclater de rire.

**FIN**

Ca vous a plu ? Alors, reviews.


End file.
